Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Capacitors are elements that are used extensively in semiconductor devices for storing an electrical charge. Capacitors essentially comprise two conductive plates separated by an insulating material. When an electric current is applied to a capacitor, electric charges of equal magnitude yet opposite polarity build up on the capacitor plates. The capacitance, or the amount of charge held by the capacitor per applied voltage, depends on a number of parameters, such as the area of the plates, the distance between the plates, and the dielectric constant value of the insulating material between the plates, as examples. Capacitors are used in applications such as electronic filters, analog-to-digital converters, memory devices, control applications, and many other types of semiconductor device applications.
What are needed in the art are improved methods of fabricating capacitors in semiconductor devices and structures thereof.